Pretty Baby
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Pregnancy can be a trying time for any couple. But during those nine months of hell you get the odd moment of heaven. Sasuke/Ino


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Pregnancy can be a trying time for any couple. But during those nine months of hell you get the odd moment of heaven. (Sasuke/Ino)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Just a little drabble idea that cam into my head, which I just had to write down.

**Muse:** (bangs head on desk) Someone please, just kill me now.

_Dedi:_ Yeah please, someone come and kill him. Well this fic is dedicated to **Yoruichi 'Ino'** cus it was reading a fic of hers that gave Lamb the idea for this. So **Yoruichi 'Ino'** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Baby Face,  
I'm up in heaven,  
When I'm in your warm embrace,  
Well I didn't need a shove,  
Because I fell in love,  
With your pretty Baby face,_

* * *

**Pretty Baby**

A soft sigh escapes her lips, as she loving runs her finger through the silky strands of his dark blue/back hair. She is half sitting half lying in one cornier of the large soft sofa, one long leg stretched out along the cushions the other hangs normally over the edge, her bare foot resting on the floor. He lies on his side between her splayed legs, his head resting lightly on the curve of her swollen distended belly.

His eyes are closed and a look of calm serenity has smoothed all lines from his usually hard unyielding face. To her eyes he looks like a man who has finally found his reason to live, a soul that has been tortured and almost broken but has just been shown the light at the end of the tunnel. An avenging angel, who has after years of searching at long last, found a spark of hope.

"What are looking at?" The sound of his voice brakes her from her revelry, and she looks into seemingly bottomless onyx eyes that could burn her with their intensity. A soft smile caresses her full bee stung lips and she shakes her head slightly as her fingers continue to thread through his bangs.

"Nothing really," Her voice is thick as if she has just woken and she nibbles her lip as he watches her, his eyes commanding her to answer. "Just you."

"Why?" There was really curiosity in his eyes as he looked at her serenely calm face. This girl, or more correctly, this young woman; his wife. And as always with that thought came the small electric shock of feeling, the realisation that she really was his and that nothing could now take her from him.

"Do I need a reason?" A light chuckle of amusement colours her tone and light blue eyes, the colour of the rain, dance with her inner laughter.

"No," And this time the ghost of a smile plays around the corners of his mouth. "I guess you don't, do you?"

She shakes her head slight, pale blonde strands of hair whispering against the smooth skin of her cheek, before sinking her head back so she can rest it on the arm of the sofa, a contented sigh escaping her lips with a soft rush. In all her life she has never felt as happy as she does in this moment; the love that they share is like a physical thing, a warm presence wrapping her in its warm embrace.

Once again his eyes drift shut, as the blonde recommences the soothing stroking of his hair, the rhythmic movement of her fingers a gentle caress. Her pregnancy has been wonderful, each stage bringing them more joy, even if some of her cravings were a bit out there, cheese and honey sandwiches being the least offensive. But now she was almost full term and the bubble of nervous excitement is growing within him at the thought of the life he'd helped create being brought fourth into the world.

"It's going to be a boy, you know." The absolute conviction in her voice brings a smile to his lips; she sounds so insanely pleased with herself. Though she has every right to be. A son, an heir, the continuation of his proud clan.

"How d'you know that?" His fingers walked over warm cocoon that holds their unborn _son_.

"I just do, call it woman's intuition." Is her airy response, as her elegant fingers continue to twist and play with the ebony strands of his hair.

"Ino." His voice is resigned, but there is laughter in his tone as he looks into her smiling face. Sometimes there is just no talking to her, but if she believes she is carrying their son then so be it, but son or daughter he doesn't really care.

"Sasuke." She mocks, her tone a passable impression of his own which has him laughing lightly.

Turning his head, he kisses across the swell of her stomach, smiling when she squirms at the tickling sensation of his lips playing over her bare skin. Each twitch and jump of her sensitive flesh only causes his smile to widen as he continues to kiss the creamy vanilla scented skin occasionally blowing out a stream of warm breath just to watch the goose bumps rise. Until she is forced to push his head away to stop his tormented teasing.

A pair of unreadable onyx eyes look at her beaming, radiant face. Taking in every line and curve, each and every one of them known and familiar to him. The perfectly formed heart shaped face, impossibly large eyes the colour of the rain, full dark red lips, with kisses that always taste of summertime and all of it surrounded by hair like a cascaded of pale sunshine.

She was his pretty baby, and nothing and no one could ever change that.

* * *

Lamb: Sappy ending I know, but I just couldn't help myself.

**Muse:** The whole thing was a puke worthy sapfest!

_Dedi:_ We hope you liked it **Yoruichi 'Ino'** and any death threats to Muse would be welcomed.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
